jmusicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ayumi Hamasaki
| Origin = Fukuoka, Japan | Genre = J-Pop, electronic dance, J-Rock, classical, J-R&B | Occupation = Sängerin, Songwriterin, Musikproduzentin, Komponistin, Schauspielerin, Model, Pressesprecherin | Years_active = 1994–1995, 1998–present | Label = Columbia Japan (1995) Avex Trax (1998–present) Drizzly (2002–2004) | Associated_acts = | URL = www.avexnet.or.jp/ayu }} Ayumi Hamasaki (浜崎 あゆみ, Hamasaki Ayumi; * 2. Oktober 1978 in Fukuoka) ist eine japanische Singer-Songwriterin und ehemaliges Model. Sie gehört zu den bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Sängerinnen Japans und wird unter anderem auch "Kaiserin des J-Pops" genannt. Profil * Künstlername: Hamasaki Ayumi (浜崎あゆみ), Hamazaki Kurumi (浜崎くるみ) * Echter Name: Hamasaki Ayumi (濱崎歩) * Spitzname: Ayu (あゆ), CREA * Geburtstag: 2. Oktober 1978 * Geburtsort: Fukuoka Präfektur, Japan * Blutgruppe: * Körpergröße: 157cm * Körpergewicht: 40kg * Lieblingskünstler: KEIKO (globe), Miyazawa Rie, Matsuda Seiko, Babyface, and En Vogue. * Lieblingsstadt New York * Lieblingsschauspieler: Nicolas Cage, Miyazawa Rie * Lieblingsfilme: The Bodyguard, Betty Blue, Leaving Las Vegas * Lieblingsessen: Kekse, Kuchen, Schokolade, kimchi Biographie Diskographie Studio Alben * 1999.01.01 A Song for XX * 1999.11.10 LOVEppears * 2000.09.27 Duty * 2002.01.01 I am... * 2002.12.18 RAINBOW * 2004.12.15 MY STORY * 2006.01.01 (miss)understood * 2006.11.29 Secret * 2008.01.01 GUILTY * 2009.03.25 NEXT LEVEL *2010.04.14 Rock'n'Roll Circus Compilation Alben * 2001: A BEST * 2003: A BALLADS * 2007: A BEST 2 -BLACK- * 2007: A BEST 2 -WHITE- * 2008: A Complete ~All Singles~ Mini-Alben * 1995: Nothing from Nothing (Pre-Avex Mini-Album) * 2003: Memorial address Singles *1995.12.01 NOTHING FROM NOTHING *1998.04.08 poker face *1998.06.10 YOU *1998.08.05 Trust *1998.10.07 For My Dear... *1998.12.09 Depend on you *1999.02.10 WHATEVER *1999.04.14 LOVE ~Destiny~ *1999.05.12 TO BE *1999.07.14 Boys & Girls *1999.08.11 A *1999.11.10 appears *1999.12.08 kanariya *2000.02.09 Fly high *2000.04.26 vogue *2000.05.17 Far away *2000.06.07 SEASONS *2000.09.27 SURREAL *2000.11.01 AUDIENCE *2000.12.13 M *2001.01.31 evolution *2001.03.07 NEVER EVER *2001.05.16 Endless sorrow *2001.07.11 UNITE! *2001.09.27 Dearest *2001.12.12 a song is born (Hamasaki Ayumi & KEIKO) *2002.03.06 Daybreak *2002.04.24 Free & Easy *2002.07.24 H *2002.09.26 Voyage *2003.07.09 & *2003.08.20 forgiveness *2003.11.06 No way to say *2004.03.31 Moments *2004.07.28 INSPIRE *2004.09.29 CAROLS *2005.04.20 STEP you / is this LOVE? *2005.08.03 fairyland *2005.09.14 HEAVEN *2005.11.30 Bold & Delicious / Pride *2006.03.08 Startin' / Born To Be... *2006.06.21 BLUE BIRD *2007.07.18 glitter / fated *2007.09.19 talkin' 2 myself *2008.04.08 Mirrorcle World *2008.12.17 GREEN / Days *2009.02.25 Rule / Sparkle *2009.08.12 Sunrise / Sunset ~LOVE is ALL~ *2009.12.29 You were... / BALLAD *2010.07.14 MOON / blossom *2010.08.xx travelin' / crossroad *2010.09.xx Noch kein Titel Filmographie *1993: Twins Teacher (ツインズ教師, TWINS kyoushi) als Momo Tachibana *1993: Battle Spirits Ryûko no Ken als Yuri Sakazaki *1994: Sumomo mo Momo (すももももも) als Kuriko *1995: Miseinen (未成年) als Tabata Hitomi *1995: Ladys Ladys!! Soucho Saigo no Hi (麗霆”子!! 総長最後の日) als Mogami Misaki *1995: Like Grains of Sand (渚のシンドバッド, Nagisa no Sindbad) als Kasane Aihara *1996: Gakko II: The Learning Circle (学校II: The Learning Circle) als Yuka *2002: Tsuki ni Shizumu (月に沈む) als Minamo / Kagari Awards Einzelnachweise Weiterführende Links * Offizielle Website (japanisch) * TeamAyu Offizielle Fansite (japanisch) * Offizielle englischsprachige Website * Ayumi Hamasaki´s Twitter Seite * Offizieller Youtube Account * Offizielle Myspace Seite Kategorie:Artist Kategorie:J-Pop Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1978 Kategorie:Stub